


So I Can See You Again

by Renjo



Category: Mili (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-13 01:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renjo/pseuds/Renjo
Summary: The moments those dazzling eyes flared up, she knew that everything had to start over. Again.





	So I Can See You Again

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Twitter prompt: "Even if we both lost our memories, we'll still fall in love again the moment our eyes meet."  
> Originally posted on Tumblr. Title taken from Ga1ahad and Scientific Witchery by Mili.

"...No, darling. We've talked about this."

But of course you don't remember, Tellulu sighed. The moments those dazzling eyes flared up, she knew that everything had to start over. _Again_.

"For the last time - that pounding in your body? It's called _pulse_. It's an energy. See the laser gun there? That's where the pulses are supposed to go to. It's not-" she inhaled in frustration, clearly had gone through this for so many times, "…it's not _love_. It can't be love, or whatever you called it. Why does this happen every time?"

When nothing came back but silence - with fervent eyes - Tellulu let out another sigh. In her arms was a stack of parchment covered in handwriting and sketches. She halfheartedly skimmed through them, knowing full well the solution she was looking for was not in there.

Minutes later, a playful smile climbed back up her face. With a flick of the wrist, the materials all flew callously to the ground.

"Well, we’ll see. The laser still needs some work, but I can name it _Lancel0t's-Own-Very-Excalibur_ if you like that word so much. But darling, you must stop using that word around. Especially around me. You’re not supposed to… I’m not building you to love. Witches shouldn't be _loved_. And I know you can do better than that. Please? _Please_."

Tellulu waltzed across the floor as she kept muttering. Her delicate fingers danced on the silver machinery, feeding it with untested formulas and new commands. Soon the colours running through the machine and _his_ veins started to change - the pink disappeared and the black crept upon, the green faded and the purple moved on.

Mutters turned into spells, spells turned into a song. Her voice became the only audible sound for him, her figure became the only lively thing in his fading world. At last, she came to a stop in front of him, so close that he could see the gloss of burgundy on her lips.

“I want you to have everything. Eyes brighter than stars. Armour darker than night. Bones stronger than steel. Mind sharper than a blade. _Everything_ , as soon as I know how. Then I’ll be in your hand. I’ll be all yours.” She said dreamily.

The colours were draining. The colours were draining, but Tellulu still knew that her voice was heard. Across the glass, those eyes - those breathtaking eyes - were silently burning with each word, like stars going into supernova yet their lights were still longing to reach for another galaxy.

“I’ll have to reboot you again to eliminate unstable factors. Don’t worry, I’ll make it quick. It won’t be long before we first meet _again_.”

The youthful Witch blew a soft kiss on the glass separating them, her soul filled with new expectancy.

He gazed at her, and never blink.

“Sweet dreams, Lancel0t.”

His eyes were saturated for the last time, then all the slots were waiting to be filled again.


End file.
